


Pages of the Book

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: A Writer and His Muse [2]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Castle AU, Gen, Writer!Travis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle AU.  Travis' new book is coming out soon, and Wes talks his way into getting a copy.  He is not completely happy with what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pages of the Book

**Author's Note:**

> This was the one thing I wanted to write when I thought of this AU

"You mind telling me why the reporter knows what happened in the book, and I don't."  Wes growled as he crossed his arms and started down at Travis.  Travis glanced around the break room like he might find an answer to his Wes' question lying around.  "Marks."

"The publishers release the books to reporters and critics early from time to time."  Travis said with a shrug.  "Its so they can write a review or ask certain questions.  Why are you making this a big deal?"

"I'm the main character of your new book--"

"Actually Warren Kole is."  Travis corrected with a grin

Wes looked like he was going to punch Travis in the face.  "Whatever, you based the main character off me.  Don't you think that entitles me to a sneak peek as well."  Wes shot back.

"My publishers would never agree to it."  Travis said with a shrug and he knew they would fight him tooth and nail on this.  Even if Wes was making some what of a fair point.  Travis would just rather him wait like everyone else.  Wes just raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight.  "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

Wes didn't have to look so smug as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Travis' publishers agreed to let Wes have a copy of the book after Travis made a rather big deal out of it.  They made Wes sign some papers that basically said if anything about the book got out before the release date, they would legally destroy him.  Wes didn't seem too intimidated.  Travis almost expected that from him.  The man was an ex-lawyer who put dangerous people away for good.  Honestly, if his publishers thought Wes would be sweating from their threats they were really didn't see how much of Wes was in his character, Warren.

Wes gave him a grin as he snatched the book up, and walked out of the room.  Travis couldn't help the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach.

He wondered if this what if felt like when the wife and mistress meet.

* * *

Someone pounded on his apartment door around nine-thirty on a Wednesday night. Which meant he had to someone who knew him, he has foster siblings swing by his place at three in the morning desperate for a place to stay, or hide.  The knocking, however, sounded angry, not desperate or casual, but Travis knew his ex-affairs stop coming around at eight, or they call him because they smart not to waste too much energy on him.  He racked his brain to think of who it could possibly be.

Curiously, Travis hopped up from his seat, and headed to his door.  He opened it and resisted the urge to slam it back close.  Though if had done that he was sure Wes would have managed to prevent the door from closing or forced his way in.

Yes, on the other side of the door was Wes.  A very angry looking Wes.

His eyes were already glaring, and his body looked tight under his suit.  Wes had a controlled look on his face, but it still looked like he was going to murder Travis where he stood, if he wasn't already doing that in his head.  Almost immediately his presence makes Travis feel like a young child again.  Travis can't help but noticed his book in Wes' hand, and it told him how bad he was screwed.  At least it was happening now, and not when everyone had their hands on his new book.

"Wes,"  Travis said with a weak tone.  "What brings you here?"

"What the _hell_ were _you_ thinking?!"  Wes snapped as he charged into Travis apartment, Travis just shut the door behind him.  "Do you know what this will do to my reputation?!"  Wes glared at Travis in a manner that told him not to answer that before he could even think of answering.  " _Warren Anal Kole!_ Really?!"

"That's why you're angry?"  Wes whacked him with the book then, a wild look in his eyes.  "Ow!  What was that for?!"

"That was for the sex scene."  Wes hissed.

"It wasn't that bad,"  Travis started, and Wes hit him again.  "It was a heavily implied scene, I've written worse."  Wes gave him another hard hit with the book to his arm.  "Ow, Wes, stop hit me."  By some miracle, the darker man managed to grab Wes' wrists before he count continue doing it.

"Do you realize what this will do to me?"  Wes hissed angrily as he wiggled in Travis' hold.  "I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole station, who might I add is actually looking forward to this book.  Do you know how long it took me to earn have of their respect?"

"No..."

"Years, Marks, years.  Because I was a lawyer, not to mention I'm, as your character so kindly put it, 'pro-rules'."  Wes growled as he broke Travis' hold and hit him again.  "Not only that, the rumors are just going to get worse!"

"Rumors?"

"Oh, you didn't know, half the station thinks were doing each other."  Wes said tossing the book down.  "Thanks to _this_ , the whole _world_ is going to think we're doing each other."  Wes said throwing the book on the ground.  "Not only that, that's my life you used.  You took my life and changed the names and a few details, and now everyone is going to read it."

"To be fair, only the US and Canada can read your life right now."  Travis corrected, like he felt that would make it better. 

It didn't.  Wes looked like he was going to pick up the book and beat him into submission.  However, he just collapsed on Travis' couch exhausted. "That makes it so much better, Travis,"  Wes sighed out, burying his face in his hand.

Travis watched him for a moment, before he leaned down to pick up the book from the floor and place it on the coffee table.  He carefully rounded the table and plopped down on the couch beside Wes, trying to figure out what to say to make it all seem better for Wes.  To be fair though, millions of people were about to basically the make Wes' life an escape from their own, while also getting a look into it. 

Travis knew Wes was a private person, it had taken him months to actually open up a bit about why he quiet being a lawyer and his divorce.  Travis had gone behind Wes' back as well after he meet Alex, simply because she gave him a bit more than Wes did, but respectively so.  Travis was still picking at Wes, he could tell he had hardly scratched the surface.

"I wish I could actually hate the book, but it was very well written."  Wes admitted suddenly, turning to Travis with a far off look to his face.  "It was new and different, you did a good job writing it."

"Well, I am a famous author, who's almost always on the New York Times' Best Seller list."  Travis said with a grin.  "Not to mention I've won a few awards."

"Don't get cocky, what kind of names are Warren Kole and Micheal Ealy?"

"Good ones."  Travis shot back.

"To be fair, they actually sound normal, for once."  Wes said with a bit of a chuckle.  Travis turned to him with a scandalized look.  Watching Wes roll his eyes at him.  "Jason Towers, Samantha Red, and lets not forget Marcus Lincoln." 

"I'll listen to you when your job title says Book Critic, not Detective, Robbery/Homicide, baby."

"You probably wouldn't listen to me even then."  Wes chuckled.

"That's probably right as well."  Travis said grinning.  "So you over your whole anger of the book."

"Oh no, I'm still pissed."  Wes said with a nodded and a glare.  "On the only upside to the whole thing is I won't have to deal with you for much longer." 

Travis made a face.

* * *

 _Common Law_ practically flew off the shelves and got raving reviews.  People were falling in love with Wes' character left and right.  Travis was basically spamming the man with reviews as if to make up for the fact that he used the man's life for some profit.  Wes allowed him to help wrap up some cases past when he was suppose to be researching, just to close some things out.

But then Travis' agent called with an order for three more books.  Wes looked like he was going to beat him with a book again when Sutton called him to tell him Travis time as his partner was being extended.  But Wes still told him he was going to kill him in case Travis had missed that point.  Travis held his hands up in surrender. 

"I really need to work out a deal with you."  Wes grumbled as they drove back to the station so Wes could complain face to face. 

"We have a deal, I shadow you and you get too live forever in my books."  Travis said grinning.

"No, I mean, where I get commission or something."  Wes shot back.

Travis can't help but laugh at the idea, and he wouldn't be surprised if Wes was writing up a draft for a proposal like that in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, short fic is shorter than the last one. Yeah! Also, I really waiting Wes to beat Travis with a book in his rage. Because Wes would do that canonly any way.
> 
> Also Warren Kole and Michael Ealy are the names of the characters in Travis' book Common Law. Which I can't decide is similar to the Nikki Heat books since this is a Castle AU. Or if I should have it be couples therapy...


End file.
